plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyre Vine
}} Pyre Vine is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, that was first introduced in the 7.6.1 update. He is a seasonal plant and also featured in Pyre Vine's Searing Season. Like Blastberry Vine, Pyre Vine can be planted on top of other plants, giving them an extra layer of protection. Additionally, Pyre Vine has a short-ranged flame attack, similarly to Firebloom Queen, that scorches zombies when they get close. However, it only covers a single tile. He also provides himself and any plant within him immunity to frost, while warming nearby plants simuaneously at a higher rate than most thawing plants. Origins Due to his similar appearance to Blastberry Vine and fiery attributes, Pyre Vine is based on the fireberry hawthorn (Crataegus chrysocarpa), a species of hawthorn that is native to much of the continental United States and Canada. The word "fire" in the plant's name contributes to the word "Pyre" in Pyre Vine's as well as his fiery powers and abilities. Pyre Vine's name and appearance is also is based on a pyre, a structure (typically consisting of wood) that is meant to be burnt as part of a funeral or ritual. Additionally, he also bears a resemblance to the female anglerfish, a bony fish in the order Lophiiformes named for her characteristic mode of predation with a fleshy growth from her head that acts as a lure towards other fish (despite being male). Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Pyre Vine will set the whole lane on fire, dealing 1800 DPS to all zombies in the lane, in a similar fashion to that of the Fire Peashooter. Any plant on it will also activate it's own plant food effect. Pepper-mint effect When boosted by Pepper-mint, Pyre Vine's short-range flame attack DPS is increased by 130 and the range will be increased to 5 tiles. His Plant Food DPS is increased by 1800. Level upgrades Strategies Although Pyre Vine may appear weak upon first glance, as his damage output may seem lackluster, don't let its appearance fool you - Pyre Vine can be a strikingly effective support plant, even better than Blastberry Vine in a lot of cases. This is for two reasons. One, Pyre Vine has more HP than Blastberry Vine, allowing Pyre Vine to withstand a little bit more of a beating than Blastberry Vine. Two, Pyre Vine is exceptionally better at dealing with zombies from a close range, allowing Pyre Vine to synergize a lot better with melee plants compared to Blastberry Vine. Although Pyre Vine's damage looks weak, one Pyre Vine can actually solo an infinite amount of basic zombies, and later in the game, Pyre Vine can provide excellent damage support to melee plants such as Bonk Choy, Wasabi Whip, and especially Pokra. Pyre Vine is best used towards the front of the lawn, where it can make full use of its damage. Although pairing it with close range plants is a great idea, you can also pair Pyre Vine with defensive plants, particularly Endurian and Holly Barrier (as well as Torchwood, although he's not strictly defensive), as they'll continue to do damage to nearby zombies even if Pyre Vine is planed on them. Pyre Vine can also be planted on a fully grown Kiwibeast to help protect them. It should go without saying that Pyre Vine is excellent in Frostbite Caves, even in the endless zones. Not only does Pyre Vine heat plants around it - and at an accelerated rate compared to all other heating plants, it gives any plant that it's planted on an immunity to frost, making it an excellent pick, if not a must-have in that world. Pyre Vine is also adept at handling ice blocks so long as there isn't multiple Troglobite zombies in one lane. Pyre Vine's fast heating and constant DPS can quickly take down ice blocks and can usually deal with the stuff inside as well, so long as they don't have an exceedingly high amount of HP. Also, not only Pyre Vine itself but the fire it creates can also melt the ice in 3x3. Compared to Blastberry Vine, Pyre Vine is much worse when planted toward the back of the lawn, since Pyre Vine can't make use of his damage back there unlike Blastberry Vine (Unless they need protection against freezing effects). Additionally, neither Blastberry Vine nor Pyre Vine have an exceedingly high amount of HP, making Blastberry Vine a better pick if you want more long-ranged damage. Like Blastberry Vine, Pyre Vine also has a Plant Food duplication effect. However, Pyre Vine's Plant Food is astronomically better than Blastberry Vine's Plant Food effect. Pyre Vine becomes insanely strong when powered up by Pepper-mint. Not only does it get a substantial damage boost, but its range gets increased to 5 tiles, making Pyre Vine an incredibly destructive force in Pepper-mint based strategies. It also becomes incredibly strong when leveled for similar reasons. Although Pyre Vine doesn't synergize super well with cooling plants such as Winter Melon, it can still be used in combination with them thanks to Pyre Vine's low range, and good DPS allowing for it to help clean up weakened zombies. Plants not using anice-based slow effect, such as Sap-fling, Goo Peashooter, and Pokra, but even when used in consort with cooling plants Pyre Vine can still pull its weight. Pyre Vine's big weakness is that he absolutely needs support to function, include the support of other early game plants. Pyre Vine fails to kill even Conehead Zombies without assistance, meaning that some support is needed in order to help Pyre Vine do its job. Pyre Vine is also mediocre as a protector, as its HP isn't particularly high. Thus, Pyre Vine really likes offensive support so that it can abuse its close-range damage. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *Like Blastberry Vine, he could be planted on an Imitater that was about to transform into another Pyre Vine. The result was having two Pyre Vines in one tile, which is normally impossible. **This was fixed in the 7.7.2 update. *Glitter Zombie can kill Power Mints on Pyre Vine. This is a glitch. See also *Blastberry Vine *Pumpkin *Jack O' Lantern Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Seasonal plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Fire plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Premium plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Vine plants